


Casino Catfight

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Casino AU, F/M, It's an OC so it's fine, LadyNoir - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Spies & Secret Agents, There's not really a love square so i dunno, Unresolved Romantic Tension, spies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: Adrien Agreste has a job to do, but that job may be difficult since he has no clue who his target is. If he doesn't get killed before then.Was he regretting this entire decision more and more as every second passed? Yes. Could he really do squat about it? Not really.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Casino Catfight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shoddy one-shot I wrote at 1 in the morning
> 
> TW: There's some swearing and depictions of violence. An unimportant oc dies, it's not that bad but just as a warning.
> 
> Spies Au, casino stuff??
> 
> (Tbh u wrote this for a class assignment and just changed the names so dynamics might be weird)  
> (Also, I didn't really proofread this oops)

Was he regretting this entire decision more and more as every second passed? Yes. Could he really do squat about it? Not really.

The man next to him shuffled a deck of cards and began dealing them around the table. Adrien glanced up at the other players before looking down at his cards. 

Not good.

Adrien looked back up and watched the other stone-faced players. No one gave him anything. Except for one man in a blue suit. His eyes dashed above the crowd into the ceiling before he reached to grab his drink. Suspicious. He shouldn’t really be getting invested in this game. All he had to do was remain put and not draw attention to himself until his signal was given.

Adrien hated gambling, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a strange talent for it. Reading people and remaining calm was something he was good at. Due impart to his occupation. He glanced at a woman in an orange dress sitting at the end of the table. She tapped the edge of her champagne glass with an acrylic nail.

That's an awful color.

Adrien took a deep breath and tried to remain only half-focused on the game. 

It pissed him off. It really did. The fact he didn't even know who his target was for the sake of god damned "confidentiality." Bullshit. Wait for the signal, Agreste. Wait for the damn signal.

He took a sip out of his drink. It was bitter and sour, but Callow, his cover, appreciated bitter drinks. I swear… 

If Alya wasn't trying to piss him off with all these dumb covers he didn't know what he was gonna do with himself. 

He downed the drink.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. His hand tensed slightly as he placed the glass back on the table before turning around. A man who looked about his age stood behind him. Jet black hair combed back, maroon suit, slight smirk. Adrien quirked his brow in a silent question.

The man leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Can I ask a query of you, Callow?” What’s this?  
Adrien nodded.

“What do you call a traitor?” His voice was smooth and sharp as ice. Adrien’s shoulder’s tensed. Shit. “A sitting duck.”

Something metal and cold pressed into Adrien’s back. He heard a small click.

“Stand.” The man’s voice no longer had a sweet tone laced around it. Adrien obeyed. As he stood several members at the table glanced up at him, giving him a set of inquisitive looks.

“Excuse me, I have to go take a call.” He shrugged his shoulders slowly and stepped away from the table. “To be precise, a cat-call.”

It happened in a flash, but Adrien was used to chaos happening faster than his eyes could see. He ducked to the side quickly, the man fired his gun, sending the bullet flying into the ceiling as Adrien punched his arm upwards. Glass fell from the chandeliers and people ran. His ears rang.

Breathe.

The man’s lips moved and a scowl covered his face. His eyes lit up and he glared at Adrien like a predator. Everything sounded as if it were underwater. He re-aimed the gun. Adrien lunged for him, grabbing the hand with the pistol and twisting it up again. 

Another gunshot. This was really not going well. He yanked the man’s hand to the side, gripping it as hard as he could, trying to tug the gun out of his hand. Adrien used his other hand and reached for the man’s free arm. He missed and grabbed the man’s jacket sleeve. The man flailed and stepped back, trying to get out of his grip. He tripped over an upturned chair, and flipped Adrien under him, sending them tumbling into a pile of broken glass. It cut through the fabric of his suit. Bright flashes of pain erupted from his back. He cursed and tried to remain focused. 

Adrien tucked his legs in and kicked the man in the gut. As he flew back into the table, the pistol slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. The man pulled himself up using the table as leverage. Adrien gasped for breath and stood shakily up off the floor. Glass cut into his arms. 

The man ran at him and swung a fist into his face. Adrien tripped back and shook his head. A thick liquid dripped down his cheek. He forced his eyes to open. Spots of white obscured his vision. His arms bent up in front of his face on reflex; fists curling. Adrien lowered himself into a crouch and leveled his breathing. The man stared back at him. Definitely a predator type. Adrien leaped forward and grabbed the man by the hair. He yanked the man’s head down into his knee. his nose cracked audibly. The man reached up and grabbed the lapels of Adrien’s jacket, tugged and pulled himself back up, slamming his head into Adrien’s eye. Shit. Adrien yanked the man by the hair again and tossed him into a set of chairs. He stepped back and wiped his face on his sleeve. The black sleeve came back painted red. 

Adrien looked up and picked up the nearest chair. The man pushed himself off the floor slowly. Adrien hefted the chair up over his head and cracked it down on the man’s back. The wood splintered and cracked. He buckled and fell back into the floor. Adrien turned to grab the gun before a hand reached out and swiped at his ankle, tripping him and sending him face-first into the glass-covered tile. The shards cut into his face as the hand dragged him back. Adrien twisted over and swung his leg back, trying to release it from the man’s iron grip. The man stood up off the floor and struck him in the jaw. Adrien’s arms flew up, nails outstretched. One hand grabbed the man’s tie, the other curled tightly into a ball and careened into the man’s nose. Several times. 

Adrien grabbed the man’s collar with both hands and threw him to the side. He pushed himself up and swiped the gun off the floor. 

The man stumbled against the table, cupping his bleeding nose. Adrien aimed the gun and fired it into the man’s head. His body stumbled limply, knocking several glasses off the table behind him. They shattered into a growing pile of glass shards on the casino floor. The alcohol mixed with the pool of blood, coating the tile. Adrien let go of the breath.

So much for waiting for his goddamn signal.

“Chat Noir?” A voice erupted in his ear and snapped him back to the present. “Chat Noir, you better have a good fucking explanation for this.” It was Alya.

“I’ve been compromised.” He hissed back into the earpiece and glanced up into the higher levels of balcony that lined the walls. 

“You’ve been what?” She screeched. He winced and walked towards the stairs. The glass crinkled under his shoes.

“Someone figured me out.” Adrien glanced around and sprinted up the stairs.

“No fucking duh,” She snapped. “Jesus Christ, okay, the mouse may still be in the building. Head up to room 3M. It’s on the left.” Alya exhaled heavily. “Jade should be there in a few.” Be there in a few. Adrien scoffed. Nino should've been there to back him up during that skirmish.

“On it.” He ran to the west side of the balcony and down a series of hallways, following Alyas directions as he went. The hallways were abandoned and the police would no doubt be on their way. Great great great great great.

He finally arrived at 3M. No sound came from behind the door. He tested the handle, locked. Adrien grumbled and stepped back. There’s really no point is there? He lifted his leg up and kicked through the door. It slammed open with a burst. He braced for something, anything, but there was nothing. He stepped slowly into the room. It was filled with a soft golden light coming from a lamp on the table. Clearly someone had been here, glasses of half empty wine glasses covered the coffee table. An open pack of cigarettes layed on the chaise. He closed the door behind him and walked further, barely making a sound on the carpet. 

The room was decorated like a dressing room. He walked past a vanity and glanced at himself in the mirror. His nose and cheek were bleeding. His eye was beginning to swell, and blood trailed down his shirt. He couldn’t tell if it was his or not.

Adrien kept walking.

He reached a balcony, the curtains fluttered back as the wind from the open sliding doors danced in. A figure stood leaning over the edge. A woman. She was tall enough to come up to his shoulder, maybe even less depending on the heels she was wearing. She was wearing a bright red skin-tight dress. He breathed deeply through his nose and approached the balcony. 

She turned her head to the side, not looking directly at him.

“Looking for someone?” Her voice was playful and calm. She must’ve heard the gunshots and screaming. Strange.

“Yes actually, care to help a stray?” Adrien tightened his grip on the pistol.

She turned fully to face him. “Now, why would I do that?”

His breath hitched.

Marinette.

“It’s pretty important.” He walked through the curtains. The cold air bit into the cuts covering his body.

She hummed. “Really?” Marinette leaned back on the railing. “Why should I help a stray that looks like he just walked out of a fight with an alley-cat?”

A thought occurred to him. Wait. No. No no no nononono…

“I don’t know,” His voice was suddenly quiet and strained. So much for remaining calm. “Why does the princess always help wild animals?”

She chuckled and pressed off the balcony. He stood there dumbly, the gun in his hands suddenly feeling like a block of lead.

“We both know how this is going to end, Adrien.” She whispered and turned around to face the city once more.

“How do we know that?” He whispered. But he shouldn’t have asked. He knew the answer already. Of course he did. Of course, he knew the answer already.

Marinette turned her head back and gave him a soft smile.

“I-” he tripped. “I didn’t know you were my target.” It cut through the silence.

“Well, you were the only one that could match me back at Guardian’s.” She made it sound like a joke, but pain hid right beneath the surface, taunting him.

“Was I?” He walked up next to her and leaned over the railing, staring at the city below.

They stood side by side for a moment.

“You should get it over with, y’know.” She turned to him. “Nino will be here soon.” She placed a hand on his arm. It was deadly, her pained expression.

“You could come back,” He tried.

“That’s impossible. I’m a traitor.” She shook her head again. He knew that. Damnit all, he knew that. "You know why I left, you know why I can't go back," she finished in a whisper.

He stared at her. The soft light from the table lamp reflected off her hair and the city below glowed in her eyes. He was pissed. Severely pissed. “I can’t.” He choked. Adrien pushed off the balcony suddenly. “Run away, please.” She didn’t move. He’d get on his knees and beg if it would get her to run. “Please, Marinette, I can’t. I- I can’t.” Damnit, damnit!

She met his eyes. Shit. There were tears there.

“Please, I’ll find a way. I will. We can fake your escape tonight, I’m already cut up pretty bad, let's say you used it to your advantage. They’ll believe that, we were always evenly matched, right? And then later when they send me back, we can fake your death and you can run away for good.” He was grasping at threads here, he knew that, but he had to try.

“And then what Adrien, then what?” She bit her lip. “I’ll live in my perfect little castle far-away from here and you can come to visit me on the weekends? Huh?” She laughed bitterly. “What a fantasy.” She scowled and shook her head. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” she whispered, “please.” It would never be easy.

"I can make it happen, I'll make it happen. I'll find a way, there has to be a way, I know it. There's always a way." He stepped towards her.

"Stop kidding yourself, Adrien. You know it would be impossible." 

"Nothing is ever impossible. That's what you said, right?" 

"That was years ago!" She whined. "I was a kid, I was foolish. I- I didn't know how the real world worked." She crossed her arms.

He stepped towards her once again and held her arm lightly.

She slapped his hand away. "Stop it, stop making this difficult!" She took a step back and opened up her arms. "Just do it all ready, come on, Adrien."

Adrien raised the pistol and aimed it at his head. “I can’t.” Her face rapidly flashed from sorrow to horror. “I’d rather die than kill you.” He reached out and grasped her wrist. “I can’t Marinette. No matter what you've done, I can’t kill you.” She stared at him and blinked. "I've never been able to hurt you."

"It didn't sound like that when we sparred," she laughed dryly.

He didn't move the pistol away from his head. To be entirely honest, he would've pulled the trigger. The thought of killing her made him sick. He felt sick. Maybe it was more from the fact that he had just gotten the shit beat out if him but he felt like he was gonna hurl.

“You’re crazy.” She whispered.

“I know.” He gave her a pained smile.

Steps could be heard from the hallway. Their eyes dashed to the door and then back to each other. 

She paused.

“Please, be safe.” Marinette cupped his face in her free hand reached under the slit in her dress for a grappling gun.

“You’ll go?” He whispered back. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the pistol.

She nodded. Marinette fired the grappling gun up the building. She stared up for a breath before looking back at him. “I’ll see you, Chat Noir.” She pressed a button on the grappling gun and flew up in a blur of red.

Nino opened the door to the room and walked through. He stumbled over a stool and cursed. Adrien watched him pushed through the curtain and schooled his expression.

“What the hell happened to you?” Nino asked, squinting at Adrien’s face.

“Catfight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading?? Don't know how you got through it though, congrats


End file.
